Halloween
by Maryanne Blackwolf
Summary: It's halloween night in Anubis House. What will happen when a prank war ensues?
1. Mayonaise

Halloween

Chapter One-Mayonaise

A/N: So I am fully aware that this chapter probably sucks, but I'm desperate to get it up before Sandy knocks out my electric or internet. If I'm not back in three days...

Happy Halloween Everyone! LOL

"Woah!" Patricia yelled, slipping and falling on the slick black pavement. "Are you okay?" Eddie laughed, helping her up. "Do I LOOK okay?" Patricia growled. "No, you look beautiful." Eddie smirked. Patricia blushed and changed the subject. "How much candy do you think they'll have at the party?" "Doesn't matter, we get a year's supply for winning the costume contest." "We haven't won yet." Patricia muttered."We will. You make an adorable bee." He assured her. "And you're a cute...whatever that is." Patricia smiled. "I'm a flower, cause I get a buzz off of you." "Shut it." Patricia muttered, shoving him into the house. "You know it's true, baby." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What do you want?" Patricia asked. "Sex? Drugs? Money? Tell me, and I'll give it to you. Just please stop treating me like this." "Can't a guy be nice to his _girlfriend _on Halloween?" "Don't call me girlfriend, krueger." "Then don't call me your boyfriend, yacker." Eddie smirked at her hurt face. "Admit it, you hate it, but you would hate it more if I went around calling you my ex-girlfriend." Patricia rolled her eyes. "I accept your apology." Eddie answered. "There will be hell to pay for this. Oh yes, hell to pay. But what?" Patricia asked herself. Then she knew. "You know, you're right boyfriend." She kissed him on his cheek. "For one night, I'm going to quit caring what other people think and start showing you off." "Okay." He nodded. That was a very bad idea. "First, I need to get ready." Patricia ran up the stairs.

"Perfect." Patricia muttered. "Eddie, I have the white face paint for you!" She called, running down the stairs. "I thought we were going to be-wow." His jaw fell open. Patricia wore a skirt that was kind of...um...short. It was black with a destroyed hem. Her shirt was super-tight and ribbed, and with it she had paired super-dangly earrings, a black and silver rosary, and thigh-high black leather boots with six inch heels. "What? We're going as zombies." She smiled. "Okay." He said in a daze. "Now go take off whatever you want to call that hideous outfit you're wearing now. You need black skinny jeans, vans, and a shirt from bleedingstarclothing. Then put this on!" Patricia said, thrusting the makeup into his hands.

A few minutes later, he was back, and he looked hilarious. "Patricia?" She couldn't keep from laughing. "What was really in this bottle?" "May-Mayo-Mayonaise." Patricia snorted, rolling on the ground with laughter. Eddie suddenly didn't mind, because he caught a glimpse up Patricia's skirt. Yeah, she wore a thong. "If it's a prank war that you want, it is a prank war that you shall get." Eddie vowed. Jerome and Alfie ran into the room. "Did somebody say prank war?" They asked. "Yes." Eddie hissed. "Ooh, prank war." The rest of the house said, coming into the room. "I say we make this interesting." Nina said, smirking at Joy. "I agree." Joy said. "I've got it!" Amber yelled. "What?" Her housemates asked.

"I don't know, I forgot. Oh yeah! Oh no." She grumbled. "How about boys vs. girls?" Mara suggested. "No fair, that gives them Jerome and Alfie." Amber whined. "Yes, but we have Patricia." Mara laughed evily. "Okay. Prank war starts in 3...2...1! Gogogogogogogogo!" Alfie yelled. The two teams each went to their respective floors to strategize. Team Girl snuck out through Nina and Amber's window, across the roof, and down the tree, all of them running across the school lot. Screw partying, these girls had better things to do. Team Boy stayed hidden in Jerome and Alfie's room for the rest of the night, until Victor's standard countdown. The girls were able to sneak back in around eleven. Round One was about to begin.

"Ugh, Mick, why do you have to be so heavy?" Amber, Mara, and Joy whispered. Amber had her arms around his shoulders, Mara and Joy each had hold of one of his feet. "Be quiet." Patricia reminded them. They were in the midst of carrying out their prank, actually, it was the most difficult part. Once this was over with, everything would be a piece of cake. "Get the doors, get the doors. Hurry." Joy gasped. Nina and Patricia followed obediantly. "Nighty night, Mick." Amber said, leaving him underneath one of the trees outside. Next came Fabian, then Jerome, and then Alfie. Once the guys were all outside, the girls still had a ton more work to do. They began moving various things up and down the staircase.

"Good morning." Mick smiled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Man his back hurt, he really needed to quit slacking off on stretching. Then he fully adjusted to his surroundings. "Ahhhhhhh!" Mick screamed. "What is it who got killed how?" Fabian asked, darting up. "They didn't." He moaned. "They did." Eddie said, crawling over to sit with the other guys. "Whassupp?" Jerome asked, sitting up and stretching. "Wah!" He shuddered, shaking a sleepy, drooling Alfie off of him. "Mara is the only person that should ever be there." Jerome said. Then he noticed the other guys. "What happened?" He asked. "The girls struck first." The others said. "Well, today is the official halloween day. We'll just have to get them back." Jerome smirked. Too bad the guys had yet to witness even half of the first prank.

To Be Continued...


	2. Car Crash

Chapter Two-Car Crash

A/N: Here is part two. The finale is planned for tomorrow, Halloween night, though Sandy might change my plans! It snowed today...in October! We got almost a foot! My friends and I built a snowman, had three snowball fights, and made snow angels. Then we came in and our electric was gone...ugh. We were freezing and hungry! Now we're putting up our Christmas tree, so Merry HalloweenChristmas!

Also, thank you to xXAquaMangoXx for reviewing.

"Meet me in my room in ten minutes." Jerome whispered. The other guys nodded and dispersed to their rooms, Mick grumbling the whole way about missing a day of training. That stopped, however, when they entered their rooms. "Oh..." Fabian said, "My..." Mick continued, "God." Eddie finished. Their room was decorated exactly like Patricia, Joy, and Mara's room, down the purple walls and the three girls' beds. They ran to Alfie and Jerome's room. The two house pranksters stood flabergasted...their room was painted pink and it looked like Amber and Nina's room. "I can't believe they did this." Jerome kept muttering over and over. Alfie simply stood there staring like Trudy had just given birth to a litter of kittens.

"Eddie, what's that taped to your back?" Fabian asked, pulling a sheet of notebook paper from his roommate's shirt. "It says, 'Sorry boys, but girls rule. Surrender and we'll stop everything. Don't and it will only get worse from here. We await your answer in the kitchen at noon.'". "It's eleven fifty-nine now." Eddie said. "Hell no, we won't surrender. I already bought supplies to get back at them!" Jerome insisted. "Well then, I guess it's time to go tell them." Mick muttered. They cautiously entered the kitchen. "Do you surrender?" Mara asked. "Of course not!" Eddie cried. "Ready?" Nina asked. The girls nodded. "Aim." Amber commanded. "I think I'm going to be sick." Fabian muttered. "Fire!" Patricia yelled.

Each girl threw a pie at her boyfriend. Joy, being single, threw one at Mick. They had each been tailored to the particular boy. Fabian's contained peanut butter (to which he was allergic), Eddie's contained (you guessed it) mayonaise, Alfie's contained rasberries, Jerome's contained carrots, and Mick's contained AXE body spray. The girls has managed to make a discreet exit while the guys were still wallowing on the floor. Then they saw the ceiling, on which the girls had spray painted "surrender or else." Victor would choose this moment to enter the room. "Clarke! Lewis!" You will clean this mess up and get THAT off of the ceiling this instant! And when you are done, you will clean every toilet in the house with THESE until I can see your faces in them!" He exclaimed, handing them toothbrushes.

The girls had been watching from the staircases, silently shaking with laughter. "You know, he did say he wanted to see his face in those toilets." Nina smirked. They had yet another plan. This time, though, the guys had seen them leave. Victor left five minutes later. Jerome brought out the wrapping paper from his closet, having been forced to move the rooms back to their appropriate venues the night before. They made sure to wrap everything in the house, apart from Trudy's room, Victor's office, and their rooms, with wrapping paper. The girls were not going to know what had hit them. When they got home, the guys make sure they had hid behind the door. Patricia didn't even walk into another room first, but Eddie saw her go into his room, so he stole quickly to another hiding spot to watch her.

He had to admit, Patricia looked kind of sad. However, she instantly became angered again when she heard Mara's anguished "Trixie!" and rushed out the door, leaving only a note on his pillow. He ran to get it, opening it like an explosive. Nope, just words:

Dear Eddie,

Yeah, I really, really miss you. This prank thing has gotten way out of hand. Meet me in the laundry room tonight at eleven...I really want to see you.

Trix.

Did he trust her? Okay, she had seemed sad earlier. He supposed he could give her a chance. A few hours later, he snuck out of his room to the laundry room. "Eddie." Patricia whispered. "Yeah." He answered back. "Did you come alone?" "Of course." He assured her. "Did you?" "No shit." Patricia said. "I kind of have some news." She added seriously. "Like, what kind of news?" Eddie asked. "Like, I'm pregnant." She said. "What? Patricia, we haven't had sex for like, six weeks! How many weeks are you?" "Five and a half." Patricia replied, working to sound honest. "Oh my god." Eddie muttered, shaking his head back and forth. "You're sure. Like, super sure?" "Hell no, I just wanted to see the look on your face. Girls rule!" Patricia yelled, running out. Eddie was smacked from all directions with mayo pies.

The next morning, Amber was getting ready in the bathroom when the other girls heard her yell and came running. She was covered with a mysterious white powder. "Alfie. Put. Baby. Powder. In. My. Hairdryer." Amber cried. "That's horrible!" Mara cried. "Alfie." Patricia growled, storming down the stairs. "Morning beautiful." Eddie smashed a mayo pie in her face. Then he spanked her. She slapped him, flipped him off, and kneed him in the crotch before storming back upstairs. "Nina!" Fabian yelled, sounding like he was in pain. "What Fabian?" She asked, passing a fuming Patricia on her way down the stairs. "I need your help with an experiment. It's due in less than three hours." Nina sighed. "What do I need to do?" She asked him. He stood up on the table. "Here, just put that pole there." He said, pointing.

Nina obliged. "Now," Fabian said, backing away slowly, "if you drop it you'll be covered in water." He ran out the door. Nina sighed, upset that she had fallen for it. Basically, he put a bowl on the ceiling. Then, he handed Nina a pole to hold it up with. If she dropped it, she would be drenched in water. Eventually, she felt her arms giving out. She knew she would be late for school if she didn't hurry, so she decided to let it drop. The bowl was empty. Now she was really going to kill him. Meanwhile, Joy had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Patricia to get ready for school. "I'm sorry Joy, but Karma is a Bitch." Mick whispered, putting the wax on. He completely stripped her of her left eyebrow. "Ouch!" Joy screamed, sitting up in time to see Mick running away.

Mara knew she was running late for school, so she payed no attention to the bathroom door other than to see that it was open. Jerome had put clear plastic wrap over it, so Mara smacked into that. The girls were going to get even again. They just weren't sure how. At lunch, they sat across the cafeteria from the boys, coming up with a plan. They would have to leave so that the boys saw them leave. Then they would make it look like they had all been killed in a wreck directly in front of the house. The guys would say they were sorry then. Well, hopefully. Then the prank war would stop, right? So they did just that, deciding to total Amber's spare car (it was only 35,000 pounds (as in, money) anyway.)

"Remember to make it look real." Amber whispered to Patricia, who was driving. "Yeah, yeah." She muttered, just before she swerved into a random tree. Patricia made sure she took the worst impact. "You guys alright?" She hissed. "Yeah." Everyone whispered, before Patricia and Joy started making quick use of some fake blood. Then they saw the guys coming, so they quickly threw their bags under their seats and faked death. Eddie was the first to the car, followed closely behind by Mick and then Jerome. Fabian and Alfie were the last to arrive. "Patricia! Yacker! Come on, you gotta wake up! I can't, I can't-oh god." Patricia slyly opened one eye just a crack. Eddie was-sobbing. Seriously, crying. "Come on, wake up!" He begged.

Mick had run inside to get Trudy, Jerome was cradling Mara and sobbing quietly, Fabian was shaking Nina and screaming at everyone else about how she didn't have a pulse, Alfie was waving Amber's favorite pair of shoes over her head like it would somehow magically heal her, and Joy was- wait, Mick didn't get Trudy. He was trying to awaken Joy. It was when Jerome glanced up for a second to pray that he saw it. "Guys." He stated simply, pointing at the ceiling. The other members of Team Boy all looked up to. "Surrender or Else" was clearly written in fake blood on the ceiling. "You mean you were faking it?" Eddie screamed. "Really, that was low. Even for you, Williamson." Jerome agreed. "Guys, Nina still doesn't have a pulse." "I don't feel Joy's either, come to think of it." Mick said.

"Mara's is here, but it's faint." Jerome muttered. "I don't know how to check for Amber's." Alfie said, so Fabian checked for him. "She's more steady than Nina." He assured Alfie. "I can't find Patricia's." Eddie wailed silently. "Do you think this was all just a prank gone wrong?" Jerome asked. "Yeah." Fabian said. "I surrender." Eddie said suddenly. "I surrender." "I surrender." Fabian added. "I surrender." Mick chimed in. "I surrender." Alfie said shakily. "I surrender." Jerome finally whispered quietly. "NOW will you guys wake up?" Eddie asked. The girls stayed silent. "Mick, get Trudy. Tell her to call 9-9-9!" Fabian gasped. "Wait wait wait whoa whoa whoa stop stop stop." Joy said, sitting up.

"Joy!" Mick exclaimed, hugging her. "We were so worried!" Nina sat up. "How-how-how..." Fabian asked. In response, Nina pulled of the fake arm she had been wearing, so did Patricia and Joy. Eddie kissed Patricia passionately. "Don't you ever scare me like that!" He whispered. Jerome and Mara said nothing, they just held each other, Jerome was still crying. Amber was hugging Alfie, her "shoe babies" (her words for them) in between them. Alfie was now their "daddy." That would be when Victor decided to join the party. "You have destroyed a PRICELESS three-hundred year old tree!" Victor bellowed. "There will be consequences, oh yes. I will see my face in every toilet on the property."

He left, and the rest of the students went inside. "Guys, meet me in my room in ten minutes. All of you." Patricia hissed. They nodded. "So, firstly, we're putting the laminated Victor heads I made the other day in all of the toilets instead of cleaning them." She said. Everyone laughed. "Also, I'm thinking a couple vs. couple prank war? With Mick and Joy acting as a couple?" Everyone else agreed. "That will commence in ten minutes." "Can I ask something?" Eddie cut in. "Um, sure." Patricia said. "Why did you guys wait so long to tell us you were joking?" Eddie asked. "Oh, we were just milking it for all it was worth. And let the couples war begin!" Patricia yelled, laughing as everyone else ran off, leaving her alone with Eddie.

To Be Continued...

Don't Miss The Shocking Conclusion Tomorrow Night!


	3. Halloween

Chapter Three-Halloween

This is it, the conclusion! Hoping you all have a Happy Halloween, because, quite frankly, I didn't. Firstly, it's snowing here, so they postponed trick-or-treat and the Halloween Parade! Then, my sister got sick. After that, my friend had to go to the hospital. Sigh, not a good day.

Happy Halloween!

Also, thanks to my reviewers, I love-Pancakes-HOA-I'm Crazy, xXAquaMangoXx, and xXNickelodeonXx. Oh, and those who followed, MuscialWheaten and Snix7! ILY guys!

Mick and Joy had gone out to think of a prank over dinner. "Lock them out, hurry!" Mara yelled. About an hour later, all of the couples of the house besides Mick and Joy were inside watching them try to break into the house. "You know they're watching us." Joy whispered. "Of course." Mick said. He was starting to get chilly, but he noticed that Joy was shivering and her teeth were chattering. "Erm, here." He said, handing her his parka. Mick was ever the gentleman of the group. "Thanks." Joy said suddenly. Then she started thinking. "I have the perfect prank." She was careful to keep her smile from turning into a smirk. "What are we doing?" Mick asked. "For now, just kiss me and we'll see how they react." There it was, the smirk.

Mick happily obliged-a little bit too happily. Yes, each one of them were secretly wondering if the other one liked them back. Mick, well, because he liked Joy; Joy was thinking "If I can't have Fabes, might as well have his roomie." Well, that wasn't quite right either. Where Fabian was weak, Mick was strong. Where Fabian's intelligence was a bit annoying, Mick...well, he didn't have any! Joy could get his grades up, and-maybe, just maybe, they could date. Really, maybe they could. The door unlocked behind them, but neither of them were thinking about their prank anymore. Well, who would? Did they even remember that it was a prank? It was Joy who finally broke away, sighing with longing.

"Wait." Mick said. "What?" Joy asked. "Come back." He almost cried. This time, Joy pulled him to the ground with her, and the kiss was less hesitant. This kiss was all the reassurance that they needed. "Same time tomorrow?" Mick whispered. Joy laughed. "How about dinner instead?" "Sounds great. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow." "Yeah." Joy said, as they opened the door and ran to their rooms. "Caught...in the act!" Mara sang when Joy entered the room. "Shut up." Joy said, throwing her pillow at Mara. "Where's Trixie?" "I don't know, she and Eddie disappeared about an hour ago." "Yeah, I get the feeling Mick and I aren't the worst hooking up that's happening tonight." Joy said. Mara only laughed.

Meanwhile, Patricia and Eddie had planned the ultimate prank-they were eloping. Patricia had quickly converted one of her prom dresses and Eddie was wearing his tux. They snuck out, buying cheap fake rings and forging a marriage liscense. Patricia and Eddie made sure to make a ton of noise when they came into the house, Eddie even carried her bridal style. It seemed like everyone had forgotten about the prank war, because a lot of their expressions were priceless. "What did you do? You idiots! Tu es con! Zut." Joy started yelling in English, but ending up screaming in French anyway. "You guys...you guys..." Fabian and Jerome just shook their heads. Amber was actually sort of happy, but angry that she hadn't gottent to plan the wedding.

Enter Trudy. "Oh my! Patricia, Eddie..." She too was at a complete loss for words. "Guys, we're joking. Remember? Couple prank war?" "I really hate you guys sometimes." Joy muttered, but she couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "Excuse me, but Alfie and I have some news that is a bit more shocking." Amber said. Alfie smirked. They knew they had won. "Oh yeah, and it's actually true." She said, almost meanly. "What?" Nina asked. Trudy had left. "Um." Amber took a tiny white stick out of her pocket. "No." Nina and Jerome said at exactly the same time. They both knew their roommates, and they knew their maturity levels. "Hey Amber, how'd you get a positive one? I thought we were just going to-"

Amber started crying. Alfie's face froze in horror. Once Amber caught sight of it though, she started laughing. "Ahah, I tricked Alfie! It wasn't even that hard! All I had to do was pee on the stick and two little lines appeared! Yay me!" Amber stopped when she saw the expressions on everyone else's faces. "Amber, you just peed on it right? No alterations?" Jerome said calmly. "No, why?" "Amber, if there were two lines, you're pregnant." Mara said. "Oh..." "How could you?" Alfie yelled. "How could you cheat on me?" He ran away. Mick was white faced. "Mick..." Amber said. "Do what you think is right," He said, "but you know we haven't slept with each other for over nine months." Mick left too.

Mara was staring at Jerome, who actually shuddered. "Millington? Never." Mara smiled at that. "Nina, I, you know I-" "Shh. You're too afraid to even sleep with me." She whispered, smiling. Fabian nodded his gratitude. "I know you wouldn't." Patricia said. Eddie laughed. Amber sat down sadly. She hadn't had her period for months, but she almost never did. With a BMI of 19, it wasn't all that uncommon. She'd also put on about ten pounds, really quickly, about a month ago, but her stomach really hadn't gotten bigger. She hadn't done anything since she'd been with Mick, and then he'd been her drunken boyfriend! Then there had been the terrible stomach flu that only she had...

Her phone beeped. It was a text from Patricia, sent to all the members of the Anubis house. "Prank War is off." Was all it said. Amber's head fell into her hands. Then, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Okay, it was gone-wait, no, it was back. She had to be about nine months along. Counting the seconds, the pains were about a minute apart. Oh no, she needed to get to the hospital. Quickly, she texted Nina. "Nina, I know the entire house is mad at me right now, but I think I'm in labor and I really need a ride to the hospital. Please hurry!" Three seconds later, her phone beeped again. "OMW!" It was from Nina. On My Way. Now all she could do was sit on the bottom stair and worry. "Come on, get in the car!" Nina said. Mara was with her. Together, the two helped Amber to stand up.

"What is the minimum of how far along you could be?" Mara asked as the three girls hurried to Nina's VW. "About nine months." Amber whined. "The last time I slept with Mick, when we were still together." Nina gassed the engine, backing out of the driveway with speed that was almost dizzying to Amber, who sat with Mara in the back seat. "Call Alfie." She commanded her bluetooth. "Hello?" He asked. Alfie had obviously been crying. "Alfie, no time to explain, just get Trudy and the rest of the house and tell them to meet us at the hospital." Nina hung up. "Nina?" Amber whined. "Yeah?" "I don't have a crib or anything! I've had alcohol in the past nine months, and..and...and I haven't felt the baby move at all. I think it might be dead." She sobbed. "Just don't think like that!" Nina insisted.

They ran into the hospital. "Oh, hello dearies, I-" The elderly nurse began. Nina interrupted her. "Look, our friend is pregnant and we're pretty sure that she's in labor." Without another word, the nurse pressed a button. "Dr. Radke, paging Dr. Radke. It's an emergency." In about five seconds, a doctor burst through the doors, already in scrubs and pulling on a glove. "I'm in labor." Amber said. "I don't recognize you." The doctor said. "Yeah, I found out I was pregnant less than an hour ago but the only possibility is that I am nine months and just didn't notice. Please, please help me-" "Of course." He clapped twice, and a nurse appeared with a wheelchair and took Amber back to Labor and delivery.

Nina and Mara were about to follow them when the rest of Anubis house ran into the waiting room, Trudy in tow. "What's going on?" Mick asked. "You know what's going on. Just follow us!" Nina and Mara exclaimed. The rest of the house followed behind them. "You came!" Amber exclaimed, not knowing whether she was speaking to Mick or Alfie." "Yeah, I did." They both said at the same time. "Well, you're definately pregnant, and you're already seven centimeters. I'm afraid we don't have time for an epidural." Amber whimpered. "Hey," Mick said. "It'll be alright." Alfie finished, each one of them taking her hand. "Who's cutting the cord?" Amber asked. Alfie and Mick looked at each other. "Mick." Alfie decided.

"Nine and a half." One of the nurses said. Five minutes later, it was time to push. "I'll count down from ten." The doctor said. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, bear down and push." The baby was born in one push. "Mick?" Amber said. He nodded, taking the scissors from the doctor. "It's a girl." Mick smiled, handing Amber the baby. "Awww." "What are you naming her?" Patricia piped up. "I kind of like Julia." Amber said. "Julia Marie." Mick agreed. The doctor took the baby, measured everything, and gave her back to Mick and Amber. "Seven pounds, ten ounces, and she's eighteen inches long." He told them."She seems to be perfectly healthy, but call me if anything seems off or if her temperature rises above one hundred degrees." He said. "Here is your call light."

"I can't believe I have a baby." Amber muttered. "I'm so tired." She yawned. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll take the first shift." Mick said. Amber didn't hear him, she was already unconscious. "Oh my god." Mick said, sitting down with Julia in his arms. She was so adorable, and she did look kind of like him. The rest of the house had left, but Joy came back in. "Is Amber sleeping?" She whispered. Mick nodded. Joy stood beside him, looking at Julia. "She's really cute. She looks just like her daddy." "Yeah." Mick said emptiliy. "Are we okay?" Joy asked. "Yeah, and I think Amber and Alfie will patch things up. Amber and I are mates, but not dates. There is absolutely no way she'd want to get back with me." "That's all I needed to hear." Joy kissed him and left.

When Amber and Mick got home the next day, Julia in tow, they were surprised to see a banner that read "Welcome Home Julia!" Strung across the door. They went inside to see that their friends had completely babyfied the house. Jerome and Eddie, of all people, had spent nearly six hours figuring out how to build a crib. Amber, of course, they expected to cry, but Mick had teared up too. Then the baby started to cry, and the rest of the kids saw their lives in a new light. Holy Shit...one of their friends had a baby! "I'd better go feed her." Amber sighed, walking up the stairs. Mick followed with the baby's diaper bag, then the rest of the house. "Daddy?" Amber said, surprised.

The End

A/N: So that's the end of that, my Season Three fanfic starts tomorrow! Make sure you read Changes. Also, this story was NOT supposed to have that ending, but one of my friends went into labor unexpectedly today (no, I'm not pregnant! I don't even have a boyfriend, hence having time to write.) So that ending was for you, Meg. Congrats on baby Braxton.

Thanks To All The Readers! I Love You Guys! Leave Me With Your Final Thoughts!

Bye!


End file.
